powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iamgxddy's Power Rangers Star Force
Power Rangers Star Force is an independent series made by Masked-Rider-Victory The first episode was scheduled to be released sometime in August 2016 on Fanfiction.net and Power Rangers Fanon Wiki, yet it was cancelled before anything could be produced. It has since then been revitalized, the first episode being released as a teaser for the actual airing, which starts on October 20th. Plot 5 mysterious stars blow up at the end of their life cycle, the energy transforming into the Star Force Morphers, which end up landing. Out to collect them for their power are the Galactic Shadows, the Ministry of Shadows, and the Shadow Androids, but 3 Teenagers who randomly find the first 3 Star Force Morphers must race the Shadows to activate the other two Star Force Morphers and defeat them before it's too late! Production After the first closing of the Masked-Rider-Victory Fanfiction.net page, he opened it up with hints of a new series coming along. Drafts that where later accidentally released showed that the series name would be "Power Rangers Battle Stars". While speculation did ensure, the official reveal of it was labeled as "Power Rangers Battle Crystals, making some of the drafts, like the original draft of the Battle Crystal Morpher, which was instead the Battle Star Morpher in the drafts, useless and obsolete. So far, the only confirmation besides that title that has been announced is the first 5 Ranger Names, a tiny amount of arsenal and Zord information, and a brief description, which is in the plot above. However, when production started, M.R.V. realized that the series was LITERALLY un-makeable. The series has since been cancelled. However, in July of 2016, M.R.V renamed it "M.R.V.'s Power Rangers Star Force", the first episode being released as a teaser for the actual airing, which starts on October 20th. Star Force Rangers Allies * T8037-4931 (T-BO) * Henry Monroe * Adel * Alain * Alia * Argos * Akari Galactic Shadows * Master Zero * Ares * Deremos * Ultima * Galactics * Galactic Monsters Ministry of Shadows * Minister Zeta * Secretary Noir * Destroyer Garno * Aziak * Shadowlings * Ministry Monsters Shadow Androids * Messiah * Enter * Escape * Cybers * Androids Arsenal Morphers * Star Force Morpher * Eclipse Morpher Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Star Force Ranger Cannon ** Star Force Eagle Sword ** Star Force Tiger Daggers ** Star Force Dolphin Bow ** Star Force Shark Gauntlets ** Star Force Wolf Scratchers * Eclipse Striker Sword ** Flare Flasher ** Cresent Cutters Sidearms * Star Force Blade * Star Force Blaster * Eclipse Blade * Eclipse Blaster Vehicles * Star Cycles * Star Force Racer / / * Eclipse Riders Zord System Legend: = Main = Auxiliary = Carrier ✶ = Team Piloted * Turtle Shuttle Zord ** Star Shuttle Zord ✶ *** Star Force MegaZord **** Red Eagle Star Zord **** Yellow Tiger Star Zord **** Blue Dolphin Star Zord *** Star Striker MegaZord **** Green Shark Star Zord **** Black Wolf Star Zord **** Grey Falcon Star Zord *** Ocean Star Chariot Zord /✶/ **** Starfish Zord/ Starfish BattleZord **** Ocean Star MegaZord ***** Atlantis Star Zord ***** Poseidon Star Zord *** Eclipse MegaZord **** Gold Serpent Eclipse Zord **** Silver Cobra Eclipse Zord Episodes *Episode 1: "A Barrage of Shadows!" *Episode 2: "Meet The Star Spirits!" *Episode 3: "The Zords Appear!" *Episode 4: "A 4th Ranger!" *Episode 5: "The Shadow Attackers!" *Episode 6: "The Arrival Of The Falcon Star Zord!" *Episode 7: "T-BO Runs Away!" *Episode 8: "Crystal City Virus!" *Episode 9: "Shadow Liners Arrive!" *Episode 10: "The Anti-Star Phenomenon!" *Episode 11: "The First One Gone!" *Episode 12: "The Ultimate Problem!" *Episode 13: "The Fading Star Spirits!" *Episode 14: "The Phenomenon Is Gone!" *Episode 15: "The Eclipse Of A Life Time!" *Episode 16: "Two Rangers Appear!" *Episode 17: "The Hyperspace Collapse!" *Episode 18: "The Zord Retireval!" *Episode 19: "The Star Morphers Get Stolen!" *Episode 20: "The Final Battle!" Notes * While having completely original concept and story line, this series re-uses costumes and props from multiple Tokusatsu Shows, Primarily Kamen Rider Ghost, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and Ressha Sentai Toqger to name a few. These suits are mainly for enemies. Category:Series